Blue Condor
was one of the dozens of kaijin who fought Triple Fighter in his titular series. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 60 kg *Origin: Planet Devil History Triple Fighter Blue Condor had previously destroyed seven planets which were opposing Planet Devil using his all-purpose weapon. He worked on bombing operations throughout Europe using an android that he manipulated. Blue Condor was summoned by Demon where he was chosen to lead his army of Devila against the fighters where he explained his signature weapon, the Silver Stick, on his hand and of his plan to deal with their enemies, all while having the support from his boss. After finishing his explanation, the kaijin demonstrated his weapon to the Devila that it was an explosive throwing weapon and it uncovered an artificial human wrapped in green bandages like a mummy. Blue Condor was then seen talking to the suspicious black man in an abandoned shack all while Lily was watching, realising the the man bore an uncanny resemblance to her brother Tetsuo. As one of the Fighters went out in the patrol vehicle, the kaijin reappeared and threw his weapon at the car, stalling him in the process. When Lily went out for a drive after a conflicting falling-out, Blue Condor and his Devila ambushed the fighter and got her cornered as he threw his signature weapon at her as she got in her car for cover. As the explosion left Lily with only part of her face being bloodied, Blue Condor and the Devila left on their Demon cars for a job well done. As they arrived at the hills, the kaijin explained to the grunts about what he planned on doing next and threw his signature weapon at the suspicious man, resulting in him seemingly disappearing for good. With that out of the way, he told the Devila to get back in the cars and to move out. They then encountered Tetsuo, the Green Fighter, who was agile enough to dodge his bombs with his agility and then transformed into his Fighter form and prepared to fight him as they stood off. Green Fighter managed to catch the weapon after the kaijin threw it at him and then threw it back at him. The two of them were evenly matched in combat in a ditch. Then, Yuji and Lily showed up in the combat vehicles and then transformed into Red Fighter and Orange Fighter respectively and then met up with Green Fighter to combine into Triple Fighter to fight the kaijin and he managed to overpower him even when a couple of Devila were sent to interfere with their fighting. At the end of the fight, Blue Condor finally met his end as he was sent rolling with the hero's signature Triple Kick and yelled out Demon's name in anguish before he exploded. Powers and Weapons *Silver Stick: An all purpose weapon capable of causing explosions. *Fake Tetsuo Hayase: An android that he controls like his limbs that he used to deceive the Fighters. Category:Kaijin Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting